Vulnerability
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alan and Kayo discuss the events of Legacy.
It had been a long day for international rescue.

All of the internal members had now returned to Tracy island from their respective missions. Scott Tracy hadn't slept in days, he was in need of a well deserved rest, so he made his way to bed without a word to anyone else.

Virgil kept on teasing Gordon over how bad he smelled from being in the ocean, so Gordon retreated to the shower.

John of course was in Thunderbird five.

So this left Virgil in the living room with Alan and Kayo.

Virgil slumped down onto one of the sofas "looks like it's me and the tiniest of the tinies" he sighed with a smirk.

"The tinies?" Questioned Alan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you two and Gordo" acknowledged the dark haired Tracy brother with a smirk still planted on his face.

"Why?" Asked Kayo rather unimpressed by the label.

"Because you three are the smallest siblings. And you have to admit how tiny you are compared to the rest of us" explained Virgil. His smirk faded when he noticed Kayo looking down at her feet. "You know you're still our kickass sister, Kayo? Isn't she Alan?"

Kayo gave Virgil a grateful smile before looking expectantly at Alan. A blush began to creep onto Alan's face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Y...yeah...c...course she is...still a *cough*...s...sister, yeah sister.." He stuttered.

Virgil gave Kayo an understanding look before his stomach rumbled. He then patted his knees "welp, I'm going to try and find some edible food" he excused standing up "do either of you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright thanks Virgil" confirmed Alan.

Before Virgil could leave the room, Kayo made her way over to him.

"Thank you for still accepting me" she thanked quietly.

"You're welcome sis" he replied quietly. "Hey, don't worry about Alan, he'll come around. Just talk to him" Virgil quickly rubbed Kayo's back comfortingly, offering a kind smile before making his way downstairs.

Kayo sat back down next to Alan on the sofa. "What a day huh?" She sighed.

"You can say that again" he remarked as he quickly glanced over to her "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Only we haven't had much chance to talk after everything that's happened" she explained "are you okay? Are you okay with who I really am?"

"Kayo, of course I am." He confirmed "At first it didn't make sense to me, but now it does and that's okay. The hood being your uncle doesn't change who you are. You're still Kayo. You're still my best friend and I still care about you"

Kayo was now staring at Alan with wide glistening eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, however Alan continued.

"You know, up there. The bomb. It was scary, but I had every faith in me that you would figure it out. I knew you would have a plan, you always do"

"Alan, do you really mean everything you are saying? I think you are getting a bit carried away here." Kayo asked, still insecure over everything the day had brought them. "How much coffee have you drunk today?"

Alan turned to her.

"Yes I mean it! Every word of it!" He exclaimed, unconsciously placing his hand on hers. However their hands quickly flung away from each other upon contact, heat building up in their cheeks.

"Sorry" the said nervously in unison. Kayo looked down at her feet again.

"What I'm trying to say is Kayo, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what any of us would do. You didn't just save us from the bombs Kayo. If the hood had taken our ships without you intervening, Gordon, John and I would have suffocated, Scott and Virgil would have starved. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you. We all love you no matter who your uncle is. Me especially" he announced with the last part under his breath.

A tear Began to trickle down Kayo's cheek . "Thank you" she managed to breath out.

"Hey, what's up" Alan asked concerned.

"Today has just emotionally drained me" she confessed.

"Come here" he soothed wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her close to him, letting her cry. Kayo grabbed a fistful of his T-shirt as she buried her head in his chest.

They just sat like that in a comforting silence for a few minutes before Alan spoke again.

"Better?" He asked nervously.

"Yes thanks" she replied softly.

"I never knew you were one for hugs" he teased tentatively trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up before I kick your ass" she laughed jokingly.

Alan chuckled as he drew circles on her shoulder with his thumb. Kayo drew out a long reliving breath before looking up at Alan briefly. Upon placing her head down on his shoulder she closed her eyes in relaxation. She needed a rest.

It wasn't long before Gordon entered the room with a towel around his neck, shortly followed by Grandma Tracy.

One look at the teenagers on the sofa and Gordon couldn't help himself from wolf whistling at the pair. Only to receive a tap on the arm from his grandmother.

Alan went red as his older brother shot him a devilish wink as he turned to leave the room again.

Grandma Tracy let out a sigh. She knew where this act of affection would lead eventually. Normally she would have made them jump apart and run of to opposite ends of the island. But today was different and Alan was a good kid, she knew he was just comforting Kayo like a best friend should. For now anyway. So she left them alone. Just this once.

A few moments passed before Kayo let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Asked Alan.

"Yeah" sighed Kayo as she reluctantly removed herself from Alan. "I'd better get off to bed, you never know when I'm needed on call"

"Yeah I guess you're right" he agreed, stretching out his arms.

Kayo was about to get up and leave before she turned back to Alan, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome Kayo" he blushed nervously.

Kayo left the living room to retreat to bed, leaving Alan alone in the living room. He yawned before trudging up to bed himself.


End file.
